In U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,718, in particular with reference to FIGS. 3A-C of said document, a container with a portion dispensing according to the preamble of claim 1 is disclosed. This known container is not entirely satisfactory, e.g. with regard to the uniformity of the portions of product that are dispensed and the dispensing of multiple portions in a short time with container being held upside down during the process.